The unusal day
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Everything is going as it usually does. Until hrmione sees a pair of Silver eyes looking at her. Please R


As usual another fight between Pansy and Ginny had broken out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potters. Mostly cause I am not JK Rowling no matter how much I wish I was.

Background: I am so proud of this one. I really hope you like it. And it is my first one-shot that is not a song fic which I was proud about. Please R&R

As usual another fight between Pansy and Ginny had broken out. They were in the Entrance hall the usual place for their fights straight from their meals. Today Pansy had made a crack about Ginny's robes.

"Oh Weasel are those hand downs too?" Pansy mocked pulling the back of Ginny's robes as she walked out of the hall. Ginny turned around and looked at Pansy. As usual Pansy had manipulated her robes so they were hitched up and short enough for the whole school to see her legs. She had black stockings on and Knee high boots. Ginny scoffed and walked off.

"You know not everyone has to look like a slut" She mocked and walked up the stairs. Hermione was right behind Ginny and laughed. Pansy turned around and shot an evil stare at Hermione. Hermione just laughed more.

"Guess what Pansy and I am not afraid of you" Hermione laughed harder at the expression she was given and followed Ginny up the stairs to the library. They both laughed as they approached the library and as usual _They _were waiting for them.

Ginny sighed and looked towards the tall figure of Ron towering over Harry. But that's not what Hermione had her attention on. She was looking past Harry and Ron and towards the big glass window. The winter rain was beating against the window making the coloured squares on the ground have specks through them. But Hermione wasn't looking at the specks she was looking at the pale blonde hair boy that was out of place.

As usual Hermione and Ginny were met outside the library by Ron and Harry who by now knew that Ginny and Pansy fought every morning and Hermione usually joined in. So as usual they would stay at the top of the stairs and stop Draco and his Minions from attacking them. But today was unusual. Draco was still there but he was alone. Only he stood by the big glass window reflecting coloured shapes on the ground, his tall slim pale figure in his black robes with the green emblem for his house and his black bag swinging as he swayed against the wall.

Hermione tilted her head to the side and looked into his silver eyes that were glued to her brown ones. He extended one long pale finger and beckoned Hermione to come to him. Hermione shook her head and laughed then turned to Harry and Ron and hugged them just like usual.

"Why is he alone?" Ron asked slightly pushing his head in the direction of Draco. Hermione shrugged.

"How should we know?" She said in an icy way that was not intended. Ron shrugged and walked into the library. Ever since Hermione had said no to going out with Ron they had been getting along less and less. Harry yawned and shrugged he grabbed Ginny's waist tightly and pulled her into the Library because unlike Hermione Ginny would have copped the full blow.

For some reason Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the silver ones staring at her down the hall. He beckoned her to come close again but Hermione shook her head.

"Why?" She said softly leaning against the library doors in the same fashion that Draco was leaning against the wall by the coloured window. Her hands were crossed across her chest and she had her head tilted. Draco laughed and moved so he was looking directly in her eyes.

"I said come here" He said in his icy tone. Hermione shook her head.

"I want a reason" She said raising an eyebrow. She was use to this playful banter with Draco Malfoy.

"Because" He laughed

"That's not a reason" She said in a mocking way.

"It's the best I have got." He replied shrugging against the wall. Hermione watched as the figure slid up and down the wall with ease. Hermione decided he would win today she walked over and stood in front of him. But far enough back so he couldn't grab her easily.

"What then?" She asked in an icy tone again.

"Follow me" He said in his softer voice now. Hermione knew she didn't have a choice so she followed him down the hallway to the end near the grand staircase. Most people were still at breakfast so what ever happened would have no witnesses.

"What?" Hermione repeated crossing her arms over her chest and still standing a bit of a distance away so Draco couldn't grab her.

"Come here" He said softly. He was leaning against the wall. Once again this was unusual. Hermione shook her head.

"No way" She laughed.

"Yea way" He said then he got a thought. "Oh by the way, Ginny should lay off Pansy. Pansy has many ideas about how to take her down." Draco confessed and Hermione laughed.

"With me Harry Ron and Ginny all on one side and all of Ginny's brothers I really don't think Ginny stands a chance." Hermione laughed standing in a defensive position. Draco joined her and moved close to her. He grabbed her shoulders and Hermione let her arms fall to her sides. Draco grabbed her hands tightly and pull her towards him as he went back to lean against the wall.

"So you think you are all a match for Goyle, Blaise, Pansy and Crabbe do you?" He asked still laughing slightly.

"Yes I do" Hermione said big headedly. Then she looked up into his eyes and smiled. "But what about you, I didn't hear your name" She asked watching his silver eyes as they became extremely soft.

Draco moved his head round to her ear and Hermione felt his hot breath against her neck then Draco whispered very softly.

"I will always be on your side" He said softly and Hermione laughed.

"That's weird. What made you change your mind?" She asked. Draco moved out and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I miss you" He said plainly and Hermione blushed. "So I told the others I would take care of you guys. This way I get to spend more time with you" He said softer.

Then he moved close to Hermione and pressed his lips softly against hers. As soon as he did so Hermione parted her lips and Draco slid his tongue into her mouth. He glided his tongue along hers and the kiss they shared became passionate and hard. Draco grabbed Hermione's hips tightly and pulled her tightly against him. Hermione had her arms around his neck and pressed herself as tight as she could against him.

They stayed like this for as long as they could before they ran out of breath. Then they broke the kiss. It stayed together with a thin line of saliva that broke when they moved far enough apart. Draco and Hermione stood against each other catching their breath and Draco looked down at Hermione who was lying against his chest. He pressed his face into the top of her head and whispered.

"I love you Hermione" He whispered softly. Hermione felt the words vibrate against her head and down to her heart. She smiled softly and looked up into his silver eyes.

"I love you too Draco" She said and bit her lip. Draco leaned down and kissed her softly then they were interrupted.

"Hermione!" Someone called down the hall. Hermione moved away from Draco.

"I will see you same time tomorrow babe" He said softly and Hermione nodded.

"You foul Cockroach!" She yelled and stormed off in the direction of Ginny's voice. Draco watched her go and smiled with pleasure at how well she kept everything a secret. Hermione came to Ginny and smiled and they walked to their usual class on a Monday morning. Hermione was smiling to herself.

_The start to a string of unusual days _She said to herself.


End file.
